Social platforms, including forums and blogs, can provide release of information or the exchange of ideas. The information posted on the forums can be moderated or unmoderated. In moderated forums a user first posts a message and then a moderator reviews it prior to being public. However, most forums are unmoderated whereby users are generally free to post what they want and where they want.